Pokemon Johto: Frost's Adventures (My Way)
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After being erased by Zen-Oh in the Tournament of Power, Frost is given a second chance at life and is reborn in the world of Pokemon. With no memory of his previous life, how will he cope with being the only Arcosian to embark on a Pokemon Journey? And with trouble looming on the horizon, familiar entities from Universes 6 and 7, can he reach his goal of becoming a Pokemon Master?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my own unique version of the story that has been written by Skylandsonic, and I'm mighty proud of how this chapter turned out. I hope you guys like it, because it took me a bit of effort to get everything to work just right. Enjoy the story, because I'm going to enjoy writing this one!**_

 _ ***I don't own Dragon Ball Super or Pokémon Johto Journeys!***_

* * *

"Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon." = Normal Speech

 _'A wild Chansey appeared!' = Thoughts_

 **"Totodile, Water Gun attack!" = Yelling**

 **"This Pokemon is male and is level 5." = Pokedex**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Rebirth in a New World!**_

* * *

Frost, a former member of Universe 6, was floating aimlessly in a seemingly endless expanse of white that is the world where all those who have been erased from existence by Zen-Oh are sent. It's nothing at all. No food, no water, no Other World, no nothing! Just an endless expanse of white void not unlike the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Frost was just sitting/floating in a fetal position, his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his tail curled around him. He should have never listened to that traitorous slime from Universe 7 that was supposed to be his mirror counterpart known as Frieza! If he had just played the loner and stayed focused on the tournament of power, he wouldn't have been tricked and wouldn't have tried to attack from outside the ring! That's what resulted in his being erased in the first place!

Frost gritted his teeth as tears began to build up in his eyes. He refused to cry, but he was slowly growing insane in this horrible place he was trapped in.

He'd lost EVERYTHING because of Universe 7!

His empire… his freedom… and now he's lost his very existence! Doomed to wither away into nothing but quazar particles as time goes on! Just like those of the tenth and ninth universe! Many of whom have already vanished because of the effects of this horrendous place!

Frost choked back a sob as he remembered why he started using such underhanded tactics to end the war and strife in Universe 6 in the first place.

Many years ago, when he was just a little Arcosian, Frost's mother was murdered right in front of him. In retaliation, Frost grabbed a nearby bottle of acidic poison and flung it at the murderer. It melted off most of the killer's face and knocked him out long enough for the police to arrive and take him away.

Ever since then, Frost vowed to end all wars and protect all children no matter what he had to do! Even if it meant he had to use the same tactics as many villains. Lies, deceit, bribery, murder! He did what he had to in order to secure the peace of Universe 6!

But then these tournaments happened, and his dream of universal peace became nothing more than a pipe dream.

 _'I've committed so many sins in my life that it's not even funny! I don't deserve the life I was given! Perhaps… It's better this way…'_ Frost thought to himself.

 _"What if I told you there was a way for you to start over with a clean slate?"_ asked a mysterious voice.

Frost gasped and looked around, desperately hoping that this was not a hallucination he was having from being in this dimension for so long. He got out of his fetal position and soon spotted a hooded figure in a black cloak. Next to him was a strange creature that looked a bit like an oversized crocodile hatchling with blue skin and these odd red spines on its back.

"Who are you? And what do you mean by a way for me to start over with a clean slate?" Frost asked.

The figure didn't speak immediately. But his hood did raise a bit to show that the lower half of his face was covered with feathers made of black fire. The figure grinned at Frost and pulled out a spherical object that was half red and half white with a black line dividing the colors and a button in the center.

 _"Frost… You and I have much to discuss…"_

He tossed the sphere into the air and it opened with an audible *POP* before a burst of white light shot forth from the inside. Frost gasped as the light surrounded him and the strange entity. He had no idea what to expect and made to attack, but the figure simply raised a hand and released a calming aura.

The effect was instantaneous as the Arcosian male managed to relax enough to see a wondrous sight appear before his eyes. Humans on a strange world where they were partnered up with these odd creatures! Some big, some small, some looking like animals, others being spirits, and others that resembled plant life or other inanimate objects!

"My goodness…! What is this?" Frost asked.

 _"What you're seeing, Frost, is the world I plan to send you to should you accept my offer. You see, that world you are viewing is a world where humans coexist with creatures known as Pokemon. Pokemon, like my buddy, Totodile, possess many different attributes and come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes."_ the hooded entity said while gesturing to a colony of bat Pokemon and a cluster of Pokemon that looked like living eggs.

As he showed a giant stadium of sorts where two humans stood apart from each other, Frost watched in awe and fascination as both trainers tossed similar orbs to the one the hooded figure used to create these viewing portals. The results were two different Pokemon, a dog with ram horns on its head and a bipedal rhinoceros that looked like it was made of rocks and has a drill for a horn.

The two creatures immediately rushed towards each other and began to do battle as they listened to the two humans' commands.

 _"Some humans merely keep Pokemon as helpers or pets, but there are many trainers out there who compete in tournament style battles with their Pokemon, pitting them against each other for fame and glory. The greatest trainers among them are the Elite Four and the Champion of each respective region's Pokemon League. The region I plan to send you to for rebirth, Frost, is the Johto Region. There, you will become a Pokemon trainer and embark on an epic journey to become a powerful trainer. And quite possibly, you will become the champion of the Johto Region's Pokemon League. So… what do you say?"_

Frost really didn't need to think long on this one.

Either stay here and perish from ever existing, or be reborn in a new world where he can really do some good.

The choice is obvious.

"I accept your offer!" Frost said.

With that, the hooded figure raised an arm and shot black fire at Frost. At first, he was startled, but soon found that instead of being burnt to a crisp like he thought he would be, he was instead feeling a warm sensation that felt like he was being transported. Sort of like when Zen-Oh erased him, yet different at the same time.

When the fire died down, Frost was no longer in the Endless Void. He was on his way to rebirth.

* * *

 _ ***Johto Region: A Few Miles from Newbark Town…***_

* * *

A married couple of humans, a man and a woman, were asleep in their room after just setting up a crib for a baby to sleep in. They had gotten a vision from the Pokemon God, Arceus, telling them that they would soon be blessed with a child of their own. One that was quite different from most human offspring.

They didn't care how different the child would be! They immediately got to work on the crib and had it placed in their room so they would be ready for the arrival of their new baby. They were so excited for a child!

Joan and Andrew Cold been married for about half a year now, and they were finally ready to try for a baby. But that was when Arceus arrived in a vision and told them to set up a crib in their bedroom. That another deity would be bringing them a baby of their very own.

And it looks like that baby is arriving now.

Swaddled in a warm blue blanket was baby Frost. He was in his Third Regression Form, but it looked a little different compared to before. For one thing, he's only about a month old at the most, and his horns are shorter and seem to be blunt rather than being sharp. His face wasn't as angular anymore, being rounded out from baby fat.

Overall, he seemed like an adorable Arcosian baby.

And it seems like, as he smiled in his sleep, Frost could tell that he was where he truly belonged. Even if he no longer has any memory of his previous life.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry I didn't update Scarlet Scarab: Arc of The Teen Titans, but this idea has been buzzing around in my head too much for me to focus. But don't worry, that new chapter should be up by either tomorrow evening or the evening after. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, and check out Skylandsonic and read their version of the story when it comes out. See you all next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nice to see that some people actually enjoy this story. Now, I wanna post a poll for who Frost should be paired with in this story. Send me your ideas in the reviews, I'll give you the basic guidelines at the end of the chapter, now let's get to it!**_

 _ ***I still don't own Pokémon or Dragon Ball Super!***_

* * *

 _ **A Day in the Life of a Young Arcosian!**_

* * *

An alarm clock rang in the quaint little town simply known as The Highlands, prompting a dark blue hand to tap the 'OFF' button with a sleepy grumble. The arm retracted to reveal a much older Frost, in his final form, just waking up after a rather eventful dream. He groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before instantly waking up completely as he realized that today was finally the day.

The day he becomes a Pokémon Trainer!

Kicking off the sheets, it showed that Frost was wearing a nightshirt like the one Beerus wears to sleep, only his is dark blue with a black picture of Raikou, the Legendary Dog Pokémon of Lightning, on the back. He walked to his window and opened it up to reveal a beautiful sunny day without a cloud in the sky to keep him from soaking up some of that good ol' sunshine vitamin. Frost took a deep breath through his nose and sighed. The fresh air of the Highlands was a great thing to wake someone up in the morning.

"Hey, Frost! Good mornin'!" shouted one of the neighbors.

Frost smiled and waved back in response before heading back inside to get ready for a shower. It's a big day for him today, and he wants to be ready as soon as possible! Because today, Frost will be going to get his first Pokémon and registering for the Johto League!

* * *

 _"Another fourteenth birthday has come and gone in the Johto Region, and young Frost Cold is now ready to begin his very own Pokémon Journey. A journey where he will surely meet lots of new people and Pokémon alike, and just maybe he'll find his purpose in life."_

* * *

Frost was now in front of his wardrobe now finishing with drying off after a shower. He really didn't like artificial clothing, preferring to wear the Bio-Armor that he can naturally produce from his body. In his final form, Frost's skin and Bio-Armor are a kind of white color that seems to be tinted blue, and his lower body is a light black color. He has a single, narrow Bio-Gem in his head and odd shaped ears. His arms and hands are dark blue, and he seems to have Bio-Armor on his forearms, shins and feet that looks like a pair of arm guards, shin guards and boots. Although the shoes might really be his bare feet. No one but his family really knows. And he's lean and masculine thanks to the rigorous martial arts training he's gone through since he was six.

A knock on his bedroom door alerted Frost to the fact that his parents were still home. And a good thing, too. He had hoped that they would be present to see him off on his journey, especially since he had to leave the village in order to get his first Pokemon.

The door opened to reveal his mother holding a black single strap backpack with a dark blue Poke Ball mark on it. She was smiling, pride for her son clear in her eyes.

"Good morning, my little champion in the making!" greeted Joan.

Joan is a beautiful blonde haired, brown eyed woman who has really kept her figure despite the years she spent being a housewife. She was currently in a green dress and had on an apron, having just finished cooking a big breakfast for the beginning of her son's journey.

"Good morning, Mom." Frost greeted back, hugging his mother.

"How's my little Pokemon Master in the making doing today?" Joan asked.

"Better now that my journey can finally start! It's a big day for me, and I still don't know which Pokemon I want to partner up with!" Frost said.

He reached into his bag's pocket with his tail and pulled out a little card that had pictures of each of the Johto Starter Pokemon on the front. There were also directions to Professor Elm's laboratory on the back, but Frost didn't need them. He's been to the lab so many times over the years, he's got the directions down by heart.

"There's the Grass Type Pokemon, Chikorita, who would make for an ideal partner if I decide to take the path of a breeder. But then again, the Fire Type Cyndaquil and the Water Type Totodile would be excellent partners for me if I decide to take on the Pokemon League. It's just so hard to choose just one!" Frost said, voicing his dillema.

Joan just giggled and gave her son a playful noogie. She remembered fondly how she had the same trouble choosing HER starter Pokemon when she first became a trainer. Of course, she arrived late and didn't get any of them. So Professor Elm's predecessor at the time had helped her to catch a wild Pokemon as her Starter.

It was a shiny Dratini who evolved into her trusted Dragonite, Willy. Short for William.

"Don't worry, son. Just follow your heart, and you'll find yourself the perfect partner. And who knows, maybe you'll end up catching all three of them in the wild while on your journey." Joan said.

They both had a good laugh about that. The chances of doing such a thing are one in a million, so the likelyhood of Frost catching all three Johto Starters in the wild are as good as zero.

Of course, all of the fun and laughter stopped as a rumbling noise sounded from both Frost and Joan's stomachs. They blushed in mild embarrassment as they realized that they were both very hungry. And besides, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

"Come on, son. You need to eat before you go on your journey, and I made the perfect breakfast to help you along: Oran Berry pie!" Joan said.

Frost applauded with a big grin on his face. The Oran Berry pie his mother makes is a secret family recipe that's been passed down from parent to child from generation to generation. And Frost was in the process of learning how to make one himself. But no one could ever make an Oran Berry pie like his grandma could.

And his mother admitted and knows that she'll never make a pie as delicious as her own mother's. But that's what learning and experimenting is for. Each new generation adds their own unique twist to the recipe.

But I'm getting off topic here. Frost followed his mother to the dining room so he could have breakfast before his journey, but he was unaware of a certain entity watching his life. And he didn't like it.

"This won't do at all. I must report to Lord Zen-Oh about this." he said before the small viewing portal disappeared.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Uh oh, looks like someone's not happy about Frost not being completely erased from existence. I wonder who it could be? But anyway, here are the stationary guidelines for your suggestions of who Frost should be paired with in my story.**_

 _ **#1. Frost is a one woman guy! No harem routes!**_

 _ **#2. It can be a girl from the Dragon Ball Super universe or the Pokemon universe.**_

 _ **#3. You must give a brief summary as to how the two get together.**_

 _ **#4. NO YAOI PAIRINGS!**_

 _ **And #5. If you choose a girl from the Pokemon universe, you must state what region she's from. (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, the poll is up so be sure to cast your votes! The first one on the poll to reach twenty votes is the winner, so make sure that everyone casts their votes! Enjoy the new chapter!**_

 _ ***I still don't own Dragon Ball Super or Pokémon!***_

* * *

 _*Insert Pokémon Johto Journeys Intro with Frost as part of it*_

* * *

As Frost walked through the forest on his way to Newbark Town, he couldn't keep the smile off his face at how the people of his village were all rooting for him. The big send-off he'd received prior to his leaving the village is a testament to that. Frost was glad that his people weren't a bunch of racist bastards who would judge him just based on appearance alone. He knows that there will be people out there who are like that, and he's not sure he can ignore all of their jibes and hurtful words without going berserk.

But he'll certainly try.

Frost was carrying with him in his arms a set of bagpipes that his father had given to him so he'd be able to play music on his journey. They once belonged to his great, great, great grandfather and are a family heirloom. They had to undergo a bit of restoration so they'd be a bit more durable, but they still looked mostly the same as they did when they were first made.

Honestly, Frost felt quite honored to be given such a wonderful instrument. It felt as though a piece of home would always be with him now.

Feeling a bit bored of just walking in silence, Frost took the pipes out of his bag and began to inflate the instrument. Once it was sufficiently inflated, Frost tucked it under his left arm and began to play a song. He didn't let anything get him down!

He's a trainer on a mission!

He's going to fight all of the Johto Gym Leaders, and he'll win the Silver Conference!

Nothing will stop him from reaching his ultimate goal!

Not even the three voices he can hear as he walked farther down the path!

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile…***_

* * *

" _Once again, our heroes have left the comforts of Pallet Town behind them and have set off on another adventure. Right now, Ash and his friends are heading for Newbark Town and the Johto League. Well, maybe…"_

Walking down the path on their way to Newbark town are Ash Ketchum and his friends Misty Waterflower and Brock. And riding on Ash's shoulder is his trusty starter Pokemon, Pikachu.

Ash is a fourteen, roughly fifteen year old boy with tan skin, reddish brown eyes, messy black hair and a pair of 'Z' shaped birthmarks on either side of his face. He wears a baseball cap with an unusual insignia, a black Tee shirt with a dark blue vest over it, a pair of blue jeans, a brown belt and a pair of sneakers.

Pikachu is a yellow mouse looking Pokemon that is roughly a foot and a half tall with long pointy ears, two red electric sacs on its cheeks, cute black eyes and a long tail that looks like a blunt lightning bolt. It's fur is colored electric yellow with some brown here and there.

Misty is a beautiful fourteen year old girl who most would consider a tomboy or a 'plain jane' due to her not being stunningly beautiful to most others. She has pale skin, green eyes and orange colored hair in a spiky side ponytail. She wears a yellow sleeveless top that has her belly exposed, a pair of short blue jean shorts with a pair of red suspenders over her shoulders and a pair of red sneakers. She also has a red bag slung over her shoulder.

Held in her arms is a Pokemon known as Togepi. It's a small Pokemon with a spiky head and a body type that resembles an egg with stubby arms and feet. In fact, most of it's body is still in the shell it hatched from, being white with hollow blue and red triangles all over it.

As for Brock, he's arguably the oldest of the three humans, being well into his late teen years. He has dark skin, spiky dark brown hair and his eyes are so squinty they look like they're always closed. He wears an orange tee shirt with a green vest over it, dark brown pants and a pair of sneakers. He also has a hiking pack on his back: complete with sleeping bag.

However, these guys seem to be a little on the lost side as they seemed to be a little bit tired from walking around so much. That's when Pikachu perked up and started pointing at something.

"Pi? Pikapi!" the little electric mouse said in his native tongue.

"Huh?" Ash hummed.

"Pika pika." Pikachu continued.

"What, Pikachu?" Ash asked as he looked at what his partner was looking at.

It was a thick tree branch that was bent in the middle and had some sort of hole in it. Whether this hole was made by Pokemon or by the tree's own growth is not known, but it did set off a few red flags to Ash.

"Yeah, that branch looks familiar…" Ash said.

"Ash, you mean…?!" started Misty.

"Pika…" sighed Pikachu, confirming the girl's suspicions.

The girl fell to her knees in both anger and exhaustion as she started whining. And it doesn't help that Ash seems to have a terrible sense of direction.

"OH, NOW WE'VE BEEN WALKING AROUND IN CIRCLES ALL DAY! You said you knew where you were going and we're totally lost now! Where do we go?!"

"Well, if you're so smart, why don't YOU be the one to decide?!" Ash snapped, turning to glare at Misty.

She glared right back at him as she stood back up. Togepi and Pikachu had wisely chosen to stay out of this argument. And that's saying a lot, since Togepi is just a baby still.

"That's a good idea. I'll find a way out of here."

She began looking around, trying to see if she could spot any sort of landmarks through the fog that had rolled in earlier that day. But so far, it doesn't look like she can find a way out immediately.

"Come on, Misty, let's go. We're waiting for your directions." Ash said with a coy smile.

"Don't rush me, Ash! I just have to think!" Misty growled.

"Well, this will be a whole new experience for you." Ash quipped cheekily.

"We're not lost 'cause of me!" Misty snapped.

 **"HEY! YELLING NEVER SOLVES ANYTHING, SO JUST CALM DOWN!"** yelled Brock as he got between his quarreling friends. "You two need to be more mature, like me."

The two younger adolescents just stared at Brock in confusion. When has he EVER acted mature in the time they've known him? That's when Ash perked up and looked back down the path.

"Hold up! I hear something. Listen." Ash said.

 _ **(Insert Scotsman Intro from Samurai Jack Season 1)**_

Ash and the others quieted down and discovered that they really could hear something. It sounded like music, but not like any they've ever heard before. As they continued to listen and look down the path, the music was getting louder and clearer as a figure began to make their way through the fog.

But Pikachu and Misty began to grimace at the volume of the instrument being played and soon were forced to cover their ears. They cracked open their eyes to see a being they've never seen before walking through the fog and up to them, revealing a male creature playing a set of bagpipes.

He stopped walking as soon as he was directly in front of Ash and his friends, where the pipes sounded their loudest. The strange male seemed to be close to finishing his song and looked down at his fellow teens, being slightly taller than them. After he finished his song, he removed his lips from the reed of his bagpipes.

"By the look on yer face, Ah c'n tell ya like the pipes, wee lassie." he said with a strange accent.

Misty and Pikachu looked up and removed their hands from their ears, but were forced to cover them again as this strange teen started playing the same song as before, just a little faster. Deciding to play the hero this time, Ash raised a hand as an indicator for the stranger to stop playing.

Fortunately, he did.

"Please, I don't mean to interrupt, but are we close to Newbark Town?" Ash asked while Misty and Pikachu cleaned their ears.

"No, far from it. I've been traipsing 'cross this path for hours now." the strange teen replied. "I'm Frost Cold, but you guys can call me Frost. I can show you guys the way to Newbark Town, if you like."

Misty lit up like a kid on Christmas Day and rushed to hug the now named Frost while being careful not to squish Togepi.

"OH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You wouldn't believe how lost we've been!" she said gratefully.

"Actually, you guys are on the right track." Frost said.

"We ARE?!" Ash, Brock and Misty asked together.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu added.

Frost nodded with a smirk on his face. It wasn't condescending or arrogant. More like an older sibling saying 'I told you so'.

"Yup! It's just that this fog that rolled in makes it difficult to distinguish the actual path from the rest of this forest. However, I've traveled to New Bark Town many times as a wee lad with my family, so I know this road by heart." Frost explained.

That's when a mysterious humming noise resonated through the woods. It put Frost on edge as he put away his bagpipes and got into a fighting stance. But apparently, it didn't sound all that threatening to Togepi who jumped out of Misty's arms.

"Choki Choki prrriiiii~!" cooed Togepi as he walked towards the sound.

Pikachu, being the responsible Pokemon he is, immediately jumped off of his trainer's shoulder and ran off after the infant Pokemon.

"Pikachu!" cried Ash.

"Come back, little fella!" Frost called as he and Ash ran after the two Pokemon.

They passed by the bushes and gasped at what they saw.

It was a pristine lake that was filled with fresh water and has a stone pedestal sticking up out of it. However, it's what's standing atop that pedestal that really caught their attention.

* * *

 _ **Don't Touch That 'Dile!**_

* * *

As they continued to stare at the creature before them, neither Ash nor Frost could stop admiring the elegant beauty of the creature. It looks almost like some kind of giant dog, big enough for a man to ride on its back. However, it was glowing a crystal blue color and most of its features are obscured by this glow.

Could it… be some kind of Pokemon?

This was the scene that Brock and Misty happened upon. Both of them gasped at the sight of such a majestic creature as well.

"A Pokemon…!" gasped Brock.

"It's beautiful." added Misty.

The Pokemon seemed to have heard them as it turned to face our heroes and seemed to be staring Frost directly in the eye. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, and Frost could feel something in the back of his mind, trying to get to the surface. But Frost paid it no mind as he just stared at the mysterious Pokemon.

 _ **"You are… the one…!"**_ said an unknown voice.

Frost gasped and turned to face Ash.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything." Ash denied.

While this was going on, the glowing Pokemon turned around and leapt over the lake and off onto dry land, disappearing in the process. Frost gasped at how this happened and had just one question going through his head.

' _What was that?'_

He was startled out of his thoughts when Ash ran past him to try and chase after that Pokemon.

"Wait, come back! WHOA!" yelped Ash.

In his rush to go after the mysterious Pokemon, Ash didn't stop in time and began tumbling down the slope to the lake with Pikachu and Togepi not far behind.

"ASH!" cried Brock and Misty as they soon followed.

Frost looked down the slope then back at the audience a couple of times before looking back to the audience, shrugging in resignation and jumping down the ledge with a cry of "BOOYAKASHA!"

Not long after Frosts ow departure, a small Pokemon that looked like a cross between a pink balloon and an animal walked over to the ledge. It was also holding a little microphone that seemed to double as a magic marker.

This is a Jigglypuff. They're known for their signature move, Sing.

Jigglypuff looked down the slope and began giggling in its native language before hopping down and sliding down the slope, laughing the whole way.

Meanwhile, further down the path in the thickest fog, we can hear the voices of three tired people conversing.

"We'll never find our way in this." complained a woman's voice.

"This fog's as thick as pea soup." added a man's voice.

"Without the little hunks o' ham." finished an odd sounding male voice.

The fog started to lift and we got a better look at the three in question. The first voice is a woman who looks like she's in her early to mid twenties with thigh length reddish pink hair, blue eyes and porcelain skin. She and the man who's traveling with her are wearing similar uniforms. Both being mainly white with some black here and there, and a big red 'R' on the chest.

The man in question also looks to be in his twenties, only his hair is shoulder length and more of a bluish purple color. His skin has a light tan, and he seems a little on the effeminate side.

These two are known as Jessie and James respectively.

The third voice, surprisingly enough, was coming from a Pokemon known as Meowth. He and the rest of his kind look like white house cats with a gold charm on their foreheads and a tail that curls up at the end and is covered in brown fur at the tip.

But with the lifting of the fog came a better mood for these three.

"It looks like it's finally lifted." observed Jessie.

"Hot diggity dawg!" cheered James.

"Let's go get lunch." said Meowth.

With the prospect of finding food, our three idiots ran at full speed along the duration of the path until they stopped to catch their breath. Apparently, they've been walking longer than they thought.

"What's dat?" asked Meowth.

Jessie and James looked up to see what the feline Pokemon was talking about and came across a huge building made of bricks. But it doesn't look like your average every day condo.

"Looks like a university." James suggested.

"Or maybe even some kinda school?" Meowth guessed.

Jessie perked up at the mention of that. Not because of learning, but because if there's one thing schools have, it's food.

"Oh, if it is, it must have some kind of a cafeteria!"

That's when a flock of bird Pokemon called Fearow burst out from the trees, making our plucky little idiots scream in fear. They've seen what these things can do to you while in the Kanto region, and they don't want to take any chances against them!

They immediately rushed inside the building and slumped down against the door.

"This is for the birds…" they collectively groaned.

"Is that you, Nurse Joy?" asked a slightly nasally male voice.

The three nervously looked up and saw a man in a white lab coat looking through a microscope. He didn't seem to be paying attention to them as he seemed to be more interested in his work.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice. I guess I should've called weeks ago, but I got caught up in my research project." the man said.

Jessie and James gulped as they listened to what the man had to say. He wasn't even looking up from his work, so he's not aware of what's going on around him. Not fully, at least.

"You'll find the Pokemon we talked about running around the lab somewhere." the man said.

Jessie and James looked at each other, confused by what the man said.

"Pokemon?" James silently questioned.

The man said something about a Nurse Joy, so maybe she was coming over to do medical tests on a Pokemon here?

"Is there a problem, Nurse Joy?" asked the man.

"Not a problem in the world." replied Jessie, doing her best Nurse Joy impression.

"Jessie!" hissed James.

Jessie growled and pulled the man into a painful looking headlock, giving him a noogie in the process.

"Just be quiet, I'll handle this!" growled Jessie before she said "Well, now that Nurse Joy is finally here, what is it you'd like me to do for you?"

"What we talked about on the phone: a complete check-up for the Totodile." replied the scientist.

"Totodile?" Jessie and James asked.

They've never heard of a Pokemon called Totodile. Meowth suddenly started screaming in pain, forcing the two humans to cover his mouth so he wouldn't blow their cover. They looked down to see that something blue and a little bit shorter than Meowth or Pikachu had clamped its jaw on his tail.

It looked up at the group, making them cower a bit before letting go and standing up. And now that they got a good look at it, they saw that it's some kind of bipedal, light blue crocodile hatchling with red spikes on its back and big red eyes.

"To to dile." it said in its own language.

It then took a breath and shot a pressurized stream of water in James' face. Looks like this little guy knows the move Water Gun. Once that was over, James looked a bit ticked at being the butt of the joke here, as Totodile laughed himself silly.

Jessie sprang up and collected her teammates and the Totodile under her arms.

"Oh, silly me! Now, how could I have forgotten that? I'll take it right over to the Pokemon Center. Bye-bye."

And with that, she bolted right out the door, with the professor non the wiser.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy. Great to see ya." he said absentmindedly.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, with Frost and the Others…***_

* * *

"I don't think I can go much farther…" groaned Misty.

"Me neither…" Brock added.

After the incident involving that slope, Frost had decided to join Ash and his friends on their journey through Johto. They were more than happy to have him aboard, but they wondered how he couldn't be even the LEAST bit tired right now. When asked, his response was…

Push-ups, sit-ups and PLENTY of juice.

Ash and Misty called bullshit on that one.

"Well, ya won't have to walk much longer, Mist!" Frost said, pointing somewhere. "Because we've arrived! Newbark Town!"

Ash and the others looked out to where Frost was pointing and were happy to see the city was literally just over the next hill. They didn't even mind when Frost played a little tune on his bagpipes for ambience.

"Alright!" cheered Ash.

"Ash, maybe we'll see another one of those Pokemon like the one we saw in the woods." Misty said, voicing her thoughts.

"Hey, yeah…" Ash mumbled.

But as Frost put away his pipes again, he instantly shot down that thought.

"I doubt it." Frost said. "That looked like a Legendary Pokemon my dad told me about as a kid. I don't remember what it was called, but I do know that it doesn't appear before trainers more than once."

While they were all visibly disappointed at that, they didn't let that little detail dampen their spirits.

"Newbark Town. This way to the city where the Winds of New Beginnings blow." Brock said, reading the sign aloud. "YES! Our next adventure starts right here!"

Frost and Ash looked out at the city and both had similar thoughts swimming around in their heads.

' _Where winds of new beginnings blow… I can almost hear the crowds at my first Johto League match./My destiny begins right here and now!'_

Both of them sighed before Ash let out a loud cheer of his own.

"YEAH! I'M READY!"

And Frost approved.

"Aye, that's the spirit, laddie! 'Cause I'm ready too!" he added.

Misty recoiled at the sudden outburst from her two traveling companions.

"What do you think they're ready FOR, Brock?" she asked.

Brock crossed his arms and said "They're ready to overcome every obstacle to reach their ultimate destinies."

"Oh, that…" Misty sighed.

"Pika pi!" cried Pikachu as he jumped up on Ash's shoulder.

"Our next journey starts right here, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed before pumping his fist and shouting "LOOK OUT, JOHTO LEAGUE, WE'RE ON OUR WAY!"

"PIKACHU!" added the electric mouse.

But as Ash ran off to try and start his journey, he was stopped by Frost. The strange looking teenager wrapped his tail around Ash's backpack, keeping him in place as the boy literally ran in place.

"Holdfast, laddie, you forgot something! You can't enter the Johto League until you've registered! And neither can I, for that matter!"

Hearing that made Ash stop running, allowing Frost to release his tail's grip.

"Uh, oh yeah, that's right." Ash said before assuming his previous pose.

"LOOK OUT, JOHTO LEAGUE, WE'RE GONNA REGISTER!"

"PIKA PIKA!" added Pikachu.

Ash looked at Brock and asked "Do you have any cash in case they charge a fee?"

His question caused Brock, Misty and Pikachu to fall over anime style at that, but Frost just started chuckling at such a question. That caused Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi to look at him funny.

"Ho ho ho ho! There's no fee to register for the league, Ash. You just need to sign up at the Pokemon Center." Frost said. "Let's go! Time's a-wastin'!"

The others followed Frost to the Pokemon center while Brock walked a little further ahead of Ash and Misty. And they seemed to know why.

"I bet there's a Nurse Joy in charge of this Pokemon Center too." Misty stated.

"You're right, there is… uh…"

When Frost turned to answer Misty, he was greeted with the sight of Brock having a silly looking grin on his face and a slight blush that was hidden by his dark skin.

"What's wrong with him?" Frost asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ash replied.

Although he was curious as to his new traveling companion's behavior, Frost decided to just follow Ash's words and continued walking. After about a half hour of walking, they arrived at the Pokemon center, where Brock rushed up to the reception desk with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, Nurse Joy!" swooned Brock.

Frost looked on in slight disgust as he saw that Brock was the type of guy who went gaga over any pretty face he sees. But he chalked that up to him having never been in a relationship before. Not that he's one to talk, but Frost has a reason. He doesn't think any woman could love something like him.

But that didn't stop Frost from thinking ' _No wonder he's still single.'_

But instead of Nurse Joy appearing behind the counter, it was her trusted assistant, Chansey. A pink Pokemon with an egg in the pouch on its belly. Even her body looks like an egg with hair and a tail.

"Chan-sey." she greeted.

"Chansey? You're not Nurse Joy." Brock said.

While the others caught up, Chansey pressed a bulbous orange button on the reception desk. A TV screen came down from the ceiling and a pre recorded video of Nurse Joy appeared on the screen.

"Welcome, all trainers. I'm Nurse Joy." the recording greeted.

Brock swooned again, prompting Frost to pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"There she is!" he said.

"That's funny," Misty started.

"Why is she on TV?" finished Ash.

Even Frost stopped his actions of irritation long enough to say "That's what I want to know. She usually only leaves the Center if there's a Pokemon emergency."

"I'm over at the Elm Laboratory right now, and I'm sorry I'm not here to help you. But I'll be back at the Pokemon Center no later than two o'clock this afternoon."

"Well, that explains why she ain't here right now." Frost said. "But didn't she say two?"

He, Ash and Misty looked at the Pokemon Center's wall clock and saw that Nurse Joy took longer than expected. An hour and a half longer, in fact.

"It's already three thirty." Ash said.

"Well, might as well sit down." Misty said, taking a seat on one of the couches.

"She must be running late." Frost said.

 **"We can't just sit here and assume that everything's okay!"** yelled Brock, making the others look at him. **"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! NURSE JOY MIGHT BE IN SOME SORT OF TERRIBLE DANGER!** Let's go find her!"

"Whatever you say, Brock." said a slightly disturbed Ash.

Frost narrowed his eyes. While he didn't believe that Nurse Joy was the one who's in danger, he has a feeling that something is indeed wrong. After all, his cornea's perckling. And when his cornea's perckling, there's trouble a-brewin'!

* * *

 _ ***At the Elm Laboratory…***_

* * *

And it looks like Frost is right about this. There are police cars and officers of the law all over the place. It's a wonder that the local SWAT team isn't on the scene!

"I wonder what's going on here?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, Mist, but whatever it is can't be good." Frost replied.

That's when Brock noticed someone familiar to the three of them. A woman who appeared to be in her early to mid twenties with long blue hair, brown eyes and pale skin wearing a female police officer's uniform. He started blushing up a storm upon seeing her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S HER!" cried Brock.

He ran over to the woman and her own Pokemon, a small orange and white dog with black stripes called Growlithe, with a bouquet of flowers that he's gotten from… somewhere… behind his back.

"Hello, Officer Jenny, I'm Brock and I'd like to present you with a small token of my admiration."

The woman and her Growlithe looked confused by what the dark skinned male had said before he presented her with the flowers.

"Perhaps you'd like to get together this evening for a nice, quiet-YEOWCH!"

Brock yelped in pain as Misty started pulling him away from the officer by the ear. And it looks like she's applying a lot of pressure to the sensitive part of the human body made of cartilage.

"I'd better haul you off before she does." Misty growled.

"Excuse me, Officer Jenny, could you please tell me where we can find the lab of Professor Elm?" Ash requested.

"We happen to be standing right in front of it." Officer Jenny replied.

Ash gasped at that bit of information. If Nurse Joy came here before the police did then… that means…

Brock immediately zoomed over, having gotten out of Misty's iron grip somehow.

"Looks like trouble! Don't worry, Officer Jenny, just leave this to me!" Brock said before running off into the lab,

"Brock, wait a second!" Ash called, running after him.

"Hey!" shouted Misty as she too ran inside.

"You can't go in there!" Officer Jenny called after them.

She turned around as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Frost standing there in an old getup of his. It was a classic trenchcoat and fedora. And he had a bubble pipe clenched between his teeth.

"Been awhile, officer." Frost said.

Jenny smiled, recognizing the familiar face. He might be a little bit older than when she first met him all those years ago, but she still knows who it is thanks to both that skin color and that tail.

"You forgot your signature glasses and your mustache, Junior Detective Frost." Jenny greeted back.

Frost just smirked and pulled out his wallet and flipped it open to show a genuine Highlands Police Officer Badge. All valid as is the license that's with it.

"That's TRACER Frost now, to you, Officer." Frost quipped with a smile.

He then flipped out a pair of aviator glasses and placed a false mustache under his nose just above his upper lip.

"No, tell me," he said while putting on the glasses. "What's the sitch?"

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, Inside the Lab…***_

* * *

"It's all my fault! I should have been paying attention!" mourned the same man in the labcoat.

We now know that this is professor Elm, a man with short brown hair, pale skin and black eyes. He also wears khakis, a light blue collared shirt and a pair of wire rimmed glasses.

Nurse Joy is a woman with pink hair, pale skin and brown eyes wearing a standard nurse's uniform.

"Well, maybe if you got out of this lab once in awhile, you'd start to notice what's going on around you!" scolded Nurse Joy. "Now what're you gonna tell that new trainer when she comes here to pick up her Totodile?"

Professor Elm looked up at Nurse Joy, shame clear in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry! But I was observing a very unusual cell division." said Professor Elm.

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES FOR YOURSELF, PROFESSOR!" shouted Nurse Joy.

Scene one act one, enter Brock. Entrance, stage right.

"Have no fear, Brock is here," he announced, getting both adult's attention before taking Nurse Joy's hands in his. "And may I say you're looking lovely-"

"Okay, save it, Romeo! We don't have time for mushy stuff!" Misty said, stopping Brock from flirting once again.

"Could someone tell me what's going on here?" Nurse Joy asked.

Ash walked up and began to speak.

"Sure. You see Nurse-"

"Ash,"

The boy and his entourage turned around to see Frost and Officer Jenny walking up to them. But now, Frost has added a pair of aviator glasses and a false mustache to his outfit.

"I'm sorry about telling you this, laddie, but I'm afraid you're interfering with an official police investigation." Frost said.

"Investigation?" Ash asked.

"I'm afraid that someone has stolen a Pokemon." Nurse Joy informed ruefully.

"STOLEN A POKEMON?!" gasped Ash and company.

Frost and the others walked outside while Nurse Joy explained the situation to them. Frost especially, since he was supposed to get his own Pokemon today.

"A new trainer's very first Pokemon is gone! That poor girl! That poor Totodile!" Nurse Joy informed.

"Totodile?" Ash and his friends asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu added.

"You see, I was supposed to give a Totodile and this Cyndaquil to two new trainers coming in tomorrow. But since Frost is an extra trainer who came here early, I made a call to a colleague of mine to help me out." explained Professor Elm, coming out with a Pokemon in his arms.

"Look at that!" exclaimed Ash.

"It's a Cyndaquil!" added Brock.

Cyndaquil is a small, bipedal Pokémon with bluish fur on top of its body, and a milky color on the underside. Cyndaquil seems to be a composite of features from the echidna and the shrew. Its eyes are often closed and it has a long, thin snout. It lacks claws on its forelimbs, but has a single claw on each hind foot.

Cyndaquil was content and relaxed in Professor Elm's arms while the others observed it.

"It's so cute!" cooed Misty.

And it did seem cute. At least until fiery quills shot out of its back startling everyone. In fact, Professor Elm had to hold the small Pokemon away from his so he wouldn't get burned.

"Don't be alarmed. This is normal behavior." he reassured.

Once Cyndaquil calmed down enough, the flames extinguished and allowed Professor Elm to bring it close to him again.

"Pika pika!" exclaimed Pikachu.

"Choki prrrriii~!" added Togepi.

"Maybe I should explain things more fully." Professor Elm said, pulling out a picture of a small, quadruped Pokemon with a leaf on its head. "You see, New Bark trainers get to choose one of three. A Chikorita: a new trainer just picked this one up the other day. It's a Grass Type. Or they can pick a Cyndaquil, which is a Fire Type."

Cynda-quil!" cheered the little shrew.

Next, the professor showed them all a picture of what Totodile looks like.

"Or they can have a Totodile, which is a Water Type."

"A Water Type! I'd pick that one!" Misty cheered.

Even Togepi looked impressed at the picture of the little crocodile, even if he doesn't really know what it is.

"New Pokemon trainers back at home get to pick a Charmander. Or a Squirtle. Or a Bulbasaur. But I got Pikachu." Ash explained.

"Well, if those were the Pokemon you had to choose from, I'd say you must come from Pallet Town." Professor Elm said, sounding quite amazed.

"That's right!" Ash replied. "And I'm here to register for the Johto League."

"So I suppose you know Professor Samuel Oak." Elm stated.

"Professor Oak gave me Pikachu, and he's a great friend of mine. And he was even at my house for dinner the other night." Ash replied.

"Yeah, he sure is a great person." Brock said before asking "Have you ever met him yourself, Professor Elm?"

Elm's glasses seemed to shine brighter than usual as his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Of course I know Professor Oak! I was his top student. I remember the first paper I submitted to him at the university." Elm said while Nurse Joy took Cyndaquil. "A brilliant analysis of the hybridized communicative faculties of Pokemon. A truly groundbreaking work!"

Frost nodded at the professor's words, actually taking notes. He had long since decided that if he never became a Pokemon master like he hoped he would, he might become a researcher instead.

"Professor Oak gave me only an 'A-' because he failed to recognize the genius of my thesis!" Elm continued.

And while he was rambling, Misty and Ash were playing around with Cyndaquil a little bit. Mainly with Misty tickling the little Fire Type's belly. Nurse Joy adjusted her grip on Cyndaquil so she could cradle him better.

"I know that at times Professor Elm may sound like a hothead, but he's really very sweet and he raises wonderful Pokemon." Nurse Joy said.

"Yeah." Ash said in agreement.

"...And ALTHOUGH I respect and admire Professor Oak's scientific achievements, I am forced to consider him my personal enemy!" Elm declared.

"Wow, professor Elm sure can talk." Misty observed.

"Aye." Frost agreed, walking back to the group while brock listened to the professor's ramblings.

"As you can see from my published work, I focus my studies on unusual Pokemon abilities which I find infinitely more interesting than Professor Oak's research, which concentrates on Pokemon and their human relationships, because I see…"

"Sometimes I wish Professor Elm would be a little MORE like Professor Oak and do some research on the area of HUMAN relationships too." Nurse Joy said.

Ash turned around to face the nurse in question.

"Nurse Joy, the reason we came looking for you was because I wanted to sign up for the Johto League."

"I'd like to sign up for it too, once I get my own Pokemon." Frost added.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was supposed to be back at the Pokemon Center by two, but when I got to the lab I lost track of time." Nurse Joy apologized.

"We just feel bad for the new trainer who's supposed to get that Totodile tomorrow." Misty said with her head low.

"Yeah, when I was a new Pokemon trainer, I got so excited about getting my first Pokemon, I couldn't even SLEEP the night before!" Ash said, having been brought to memory lane.

Misty grinned coyly at Ash, seeing the perfect time for some teasing.

"So you slept til four the next day."

Ash flinched, having been reminded of how he seriously overslept that day. Even Pikachu looked astonished by how Misty brought that up. But they quickly shook that off.

"Anyway, I'm just saying that I know what it's like to look forward to the day when you finally get your first Pokemon."

"Pika-chu." Pikachu said in agreement.

"That's why I promise to do everything I can to help you track down that Pokemon thief and get back that Totodile!" Ash declared.

"We'll all help find it, Nurse Joy!" Misty added.

The two women closed their eyes and nodded with smiles on their faces. It's so hard to find good people who only want to help others with nothing in return these days. Even Frost was impressed by the sheer determination of these guys.

"Officer Jenny, Tracer Frost!"

Frost and Jenny turned around to see a male police officer running up to them. Held in his hands is a plaster mold that has some indentations of different footprints in it.

"We didn't find any fingerprints, but we made a plaster casing of some suspicious footprints we found behind the lab." he reported.

They knelt down to look at the footprints and saw clearly that The prints belong to a man, a woman and a Pokemon. Frost narrowed his eyes as he blew a few bubbles from his bubble pipe.

"This could be dangerous, guys." Frost said. "And like my dad, I like dangerous."

"Hey Frost, I don't mean to pry, but what's with the whole Tracer thing?" Brock asked.

"Ah, I was hoping one of you would ask. You see, back when I was little, my dad took me to New Bark Town's police station so I could see how the boys and girls in blue do things here. They were working on a case involving a missing Houndour, and I wanted to help. My dad recommended it since I have an eye for detail, so the chief made me a Junior Detective and had me help them. We solved the case in a matter of hours, and Houndour was found unharmed and reunited with his trainer!" Frost explained. "Before I left to start my journey, Dad made me an official member of the Highlands Police Force on the off chance that I might try to solve any cases while on the road."

"Wow, that's something to be proud of." Misty praised.

"It certainly is. But no time for stories! We need to hurry before the trail vanishes!" Frost urged. "Growlithe, do your thing, boy!"

The small dog Pokemon barked and walked up to the mold and started sniffing. He's got a scent to sniff out, and he's a determined police dog!

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile…***_

* * *

The sound of screaming could be heard as Jessie is seen running around with the Totodile she stole chomping on her hair. It caused her great pain, but it didn't stop the Totodile.

 **"HELP! LET GO! GET OFF MY HAIR, YOU FILTHY LITTLE-! JAMES, MEOWTH, GET THIS DISGUSTING THING OFF OF ME! HURRY!"**

As the three of them ran, Meowth couldn't help but make a witty comeback at the situation.

"Dat Totodile's really attached to ya."

"Just make sure it doesn't go to your head." James joked, drawing a laugh from Meowth.

"Dat's a good one, Jimmy!" said Meowth.

"Thanks." replied James.

* * *

 _ ***With the Others…***_

* * *

Growlithe and Pikachu were now running side by side with everyone else trailing close behind. Frost had long since ditched the getup as it wasn't practical for chases like this one.

"Where's Growlithe taking us?" Ash asked.

"To the Pokemon thieves, I hope." Jenny replied. "Growlithe's following the scent it picked up from those footprints to find that stolen Totodile."

"Grrrowlithe! Grrrowlithe!" barked Growlithe.

Meanwhile, Jessie and her two male compatriots in thievery have stopped at a bench near a payphone to rest a bit. Jessie was having a very hard time with the pains on her scalp from Totodile chomping down on her hair all this time.

"This thing's becoming a big headache." she groaned.

And her teammates and their teasing wasn't helping matters.

"Jessie, just think of it as a Pokemon hair extension." James quipped.

"I! DON'T! FIND! THIS! FUNNY!" shouted Jessie, stomping with each word. "My hair is gonna come out at the roots if this doesn't let go of me!"

She began thrashing her head around in a futile attempt to dislodge Totodile from her hair, all the while Meowth began to walk over to the nearby payphone.

"I'm callin' da boss and tellin' him we got us a new Pokemon. Or it got a hold o' you."

But just as Meowth was about to walk into the payphone, the door slammed shut and sent Meowth to the ground. He sat up looking pretty pissed off when he found it was Jessie who slammed it on him.

"What was dat for?!" he demanded.

"I know how you operate, Meowth, and if you make the call you'll take all the credit." Jessie said.

She's not wrong. That is how Meowth typically operates. But that doesn't mean he has to take this kind of treatment lying down!

"I don't tink I like the imputation of yer accusation!" Meowth said before he started crying anime tears, remembering all of his team's misfortunes. "Is it too much to ask dat after enduring enough humiliation to last nine lives for me to be the one to call da boss to bare him dese good tidings? I may be a Pokemon, but for your information, I still have feelings and I want to make dat call!"

But Jessie wasn't backing down from this argument. She's a stubborn woman. Even more stubborn than a Tauros in Must!

"Let me remind you that I'M the one who took all the risk in stealing this thing, so I should get the reward! Now, I'm telling you to get out of my hair and let me make that phone call!"

But neither of these two noticed that while they were arguing, James had just walked right past them and into the phone booth. He just wanted to get the job done so he can finally go home and take a break. Maybe even earn himself some time off.

 **"I'm not in your hair! Dat's the Totodile, and it's obviously puttin' a big strain on your brain!" yelled Meowth.**

 **"AT LEAST I HAVE A BRAIN YOU HALFWIT!"**

 **"HALF A WIT IS BETTER THAN NONE!"**

 **"HOW DARE YOU-!"**

The sounds of fists impacting on flesh resounded in the background as James put a coin in the slot and got ready to dial the number. But he made a sound of confusion as he remembered something. Something that made Jessie and Meowth stop fighting long enough to see what he was doing.

"By any chance, do either of you remember the boss's area code?" James asked.

The two of them fell down anime style before dogpiling James as they tried to beat the snot out of him for, supposedly, trying to take all the credit for the Pokemon they stole.

But they were broken out of their arguing and fighting when they heard the sound of Growlithe's barks. They turned around and saw their least favorite person in the whole world with a police woman and a new twerp.

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed.

"It's Twerp again!" said the now recognized Team Rocket.

"I should've known it was you three all along!" Ash growled.

Frost didn't know who Team Rocket was supposed to be, but he didn't like them one bit if they were cruel enough to steal a new trainer's very first Pokemon. So he got into a fighting stance, knowing his Martial Arts prowess might help him here.

"Who the hell's Team Rocket?" Frost asked.

"They're a bunch of crooks who steal other people's Pokemon." Brock replied.

"They've been chasing us since our journey through Kanto." Misty added, gripping Togepi a little tighter.

Officer Jenny pulled out a pair of handcuffs from one of the pouches on her belt.

"I'm placing the three of you under arrest for stealing that Totodile from Professor Elm's lab!" Jenny announced.

But Jessie and James didn't seem fazed. And neither was Meowth as music began playing out of nowhere.

"Prepare for trouble, you can't take us in!" Jessie began.

"Make that double, we'll fight and we'll win!" James added as the two began alternating lines.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!" finished Meowth.

Officer Jenny and Frost just blinked once the music ended. That made absolutely no sense, and above all else, it was the stupidest thing they've ever heard!

"Could you repeat that?" Jenny asked.

That made Team Rocket fall down anime style once again. Wow, three times in one chapter! Maybe I should keep a list of times Team Rocket or someone else does something like this?

Anyway, they quickly recovered and glared at their opponents.

"LISTEN, YOU," Jessie tried to throw Totodile off once more before continuing. "It just so happens that this Totodile and I are inseparable!"

Frost had enough of these guys and their antics and stepped up to the plate. Team Rocket has never seen a being like him, but Jessie did wish she had a tail like he does. Not that she'll ever admit it or say it out loud, of course.

"Listen, ya boonie blethering nunthers, that Totodile is supposed to be the first Pokemon a new trainer THINKS she coming to get tomorrow! It belongs to her!" Frost said, hoping to make them feel guilty enough to turn over a new leaf. "Now, doesn't your conscience bother you? Even a little?"

"My conscience DOES bother me a bit." James admitted.

"Well not me, I'm UNconscious!" Meowth denied with a scowl.

"I suppose my conscience WOULD bother me, if Team Rocket didn't go by a somewhat different ethical standard." Jessie added.

"Finders keepas, losers weepas!" Meowth gloated.

The three crooks laughed and began to book it so they could try and get the hell out of dodge. But Frost didn't like that. He took out the Poke Ball that Professor Elm had given to him before they left, remembering what he was told.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback…***_

* * *

 **" _Alright, Growlithe's got the scent! Let's get moving!" Frost ordered._**

 **" _Hold on there, Frost!" exclaimed Professor Elm._**

 ** _He walked up to Frost holding in his hand an Apricorn Ball that was made using Apricorns. *On top it was light blue on the left side, light black on the left and it had a yellow crescent moon in the middle while the bottom half of the Pokeball was white.*_**

 **" _Take this with you. It's the Pokemon I was planning to give to you for your journey." Professor Elm explained._**

 ** _Frost took the Poke Ball while raising a nonexistent eyebrow. Without a word, he tossed the ball up into the air and out in an audible pop came a bright white light that transformed into a new Pokemon. One that neither Frost nor his new friends have ever seen before._**

 **" _Jangmo-o!" it roared._**

 **" _It's name is Jangmo-o, a Dragon Type Pokemon from the far off Alola Region." Professor Elm said._**

 ** _Jangmo-o is a small, quadruped Pokémon similar to a dinosaur. The lower half of its body is black, while the upper half is light gray. It has a beak-like snout with a small, tooth-like spike in each corner of its lower jaw and big, red eyes. On the front of its head is a large, heart-shaped yellow scale. A small tuft similar to ears or small feathers extends from the back of its head on either side, and there is another small, white tuft on its chest. Six teardrop-shaped, loose-hanging scales form a half ring around its shoulders. These scales are gray with pale yellow along the outside edge. A solid yellow scale of the same shape is on the tip of its tail. Each of its feet has three yellow claws._**

 **" _Jangmo-o?" Ash asked._**

 ** _He took out his Pokedex to try and scan it, only to find to his surprise…_**

 **"This Pokemon is not native to the Johto Region. No data available. Please contact the Pokemon Professor for more information."**

 ** _Professor Elm took out a Pokedex and handed it to Frost while chuckling._**

 **" _I'm afraid you can't scan Jangmo-o with your own Pokedex, Ash. Frost will have to use his, since I modified it so he could scan Jangmo-o along with its evolutionary forms." Elm said._**

 ** _Frost took the Pokedex and flipped it open while pointing it at the small dragon. Fortunately, he had better luck than Ash at scanning the little dragon._**

 **"Jangmo-o, the Scaly Pokemon. It expresses its feelings by smacking its scales. Metallic sounds echo through the mountains where Jangmo-o lives. This Jangmo-o is a level 17 male and has the Hidden Ability Overcoat. Known moves are Tackle, Leer, Bide, Protect and Dragon Tail. This Jangmo-o also possesses the Egg Move Reversal, but it has not yet been unlocked."**

 **" _By george, this is incredible!" Frost gasped. "Professor, where did you get such a rare Pokemon?!"_**

 **" _Well, I've actually been doing a little research on the Pseudo Legendary Pokemon of each region, and a colleague of mine, Professor Kakui, sent me this little guy from Alola. But I knew he wasn't happy here at the lab, and when I heard you were coming to become a trainer, I knew that he would be the perfect partner for you!" Elm explained._**

 ** _Frost knelt down and extended his arm to Jangmo-o. The Pokemon quirked his head to the side in confusion before Frost turned away. Jangmo-o seemed glad that at least some humans know of the trust exercises for Dragon Type Pokemon. He crawled over and sniffed Frost's hand a few times before closing his eyes and placing his hand in the teen's snout._**

 ** _Frost looked at the little Pokemon and smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark blue bandana with the Dragon Type insignia on it and tied it securely around Jangmo-o's neck._**

 **" _There!" he said as he pet Jangmo-o. "Let's be great friends, little buddy!"_**

 ** _In response, Jangmo-o started licking Frost's face like crazy, knocking the boy over as he assaulted him with Pokemon kisses and made him laugh._**

 **" _Jangmo-o! This'll never wash out!" Frost protested weakly._**

 ** _Because he really didn't mind._**

* * *

 ** _*End Flashback…*_**

* * *

"You won't be gettin' away ya milk drinkin', shilpit, worm-eyed toonie-bloot, soy faced-mim toothed, plookie-blethering, callie-breek stoogies! TIME TO FIGHT, JANGMO-O!"

In a flash of light, the small Dragon Pokemon materialized in a flash of white light.

"Jang!" he growled.

"Jangmo-o, use your Dragon Tail on the ground and trip them up!" Frost instructed.

"Jang!" Jangmo-o growled in acknowledgement.

The little dragon's tail began glowing with draconic energy as he slammed it into the ground, sending several large rocks flying at Team Rocket's feet. This had the desired effect of effectively tripping up the three Pokemon thieves.

"You've got the right idea there, Frost!" Ash said before throwing one of his Poke Balls. "I choose you, Bulbasaur!"

Out in a flash of light was the Grass Type starter of the Kanto Region.

"Bulbasaur!" he growled.

Bulbasaur is a small, quadruped Pokémon that has blue-green skin with darker green patches. It has red eyes with white pupils and scleras and pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head. Its snout is short and blunt, and it has a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. On its back is a green plant bulb, which is grown from a seed planted there at birth. The bulb provides it with energy through photosynthesis as well as from the nutrient-rich seeds contained within.

Without needing to be told, Bulbasuar sent out a durable green vine from the bulb on his back in order to get Totodile away from Team Rocket. He already knew that if Team Rocket is involved then nothing good can come from it.

But this time, Team Rocket is ready to fight.

"Okay! Weezing, I choose you!" James said, throwing a Poke Ball.

Out of the device materialized a strange looking Pokemon that could only described as sickly to the naked eye. Weezing is a purple Pokémon consisting of two spherical heads connected by a thin tube with another sphere in the center. The heads have differing sizes and features. The left head is larger, and has prominent eyebrows, pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw, and two flat teeth in its upper jaw. The smaller, right head simply has two pointed teeth, one at each corner of its mouth. The larger head has a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking below its face, while the smaller head has a light yellow circle instead. It is covered with many crater-like protrusions, which usually expel yellowish gases. Weezing is said to form when poisonous gases pool and two Koffing fuse over many years. Very rarely, two Koffing can become a Weezing in a short timespan because of a sudden mutation. Triplet Weezing have been discovered, although it is extremely rare.

"Wee-zing." it breathed.

"Smokescreen attack!" James ordered.

In response, Weezing exhaled a thick cloud of smoke from the bigger head's mouth, effectively blanketing the whole field in smoke and obscuring Bulbasaur and Jangmo-o's vision. The two Pokemon tried to find Team Rocket, but couldn't see anything through the thick smoke.

Thankfully, Ash had just the thing for that.

"I choose you, Charizard! Blow away that Smokescreen!"

Charizard is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with blue-green undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet.

Charizard roared as it materialized out of its Poke Ball and began to flap its powerful wings to disperse the smoke quickly. Which is surprising to me, as Charizard are quite prideful and Ash's Charizard hardly listens to him if at all.

Anyway, his wings did the job in getting rid of the smoke, leaving Team Rocket vulnerable to attack. With this, Bulbasaur seized the opportunity and used Vine Whip to grab a hold of Totodile and try to pull him back. But Jessie screamed in pain as the little blue crocodile didn't want to let go.

After a brief struggle, Bulbasaur gave a big yank and forced Totodile to let go as he flew into Ash's arms.

"Don't worry, Totodile, I got you." Ash said to the Pokemon.

"To to." he said in response.

"Oh, just look at these horrible split ends." Jessie whined, mourning her damaged hair.

But she had no more time to worry about her hair as Meowth attacked her and started clawing her face off. Or at least TRIED to.

 **"IF WE LOSE THAT TOTODILE, THE BOSS'LL HAVE US SCALPED!"**

 **"GET OFF ME, YOU FURBALL!"** yelled Jessie as she threw Meowth off.

Charizard landed near Ash and the others, looked at Jangmo-o and seemed to acknowledge the dormant power within him. So he gave the little dragon and grin and a thumbs up, which Jangmo-o humbly returned.

"Alright, Growlithe, get in there and apprehend those three Pokemon thieves!" Officer Jenny ordered.

Growlithe barked in response and ran in to chew out those three crooks. He idly wondered what those criminals' trousers tasted like.

While this was enough to stop Jessie and Meowth from fighting each other, they wouldn't be able to defend in time. But that's why James is there.

"Weezing, Sludge attack it now!" he ordered.

The purple Pokemon rushed in and shot a glob of thick sludge at Growlithe, striking him in the eyes and blinding him until the gunk could be washed out. Growlithe furiously shook his head to try and get the gunk out of his eyes, but to no avail.

"Growlithe!" gasped Jenny, concerned for her partner.

"Quick, James, while we have the advantage!" Jessie ordered.

James grabbed another Poke Ball and threw it while saying "This calls for a Victreebel Vine Whip attack!"

Victreebel has a bell-shaped body with a gaping mouth that has two sharp teeth. Its semicircular eyes appear directly under its mouth and it has several dark green spots on its body. Covering Victreebel's mouth is a leaf with a long, brown, yellow-tipped vine growing out of it.

The plant Pokemon screeched as it materialized outside of its Poke Ball, but instead of attacking the enemy, it was instead trying to literally eat James' head.

 **"Wait, let go! Victreebel, please!"**

Jessie could only sigh in disappointment. Even after all this time, James STILL can't get that overgrown weed to listen to him. Luckily, or unluckily depending on your view, she has her own Pokemon to fight for her.

"I choose you, Lickitung!"

She threw her Poke Ball and out popped a bipedal pink Pokemon with beady black eyes, a tail, arms and legs, and a ridiculously long tongue sticking out of its mouth.

"Tung!" it said, announcing its arrival.

But Ash was prepared.

"Quick, Squirtle, use your Water Gun!" Ash ordered, releasing a tiny blue turtle Pokemon from his Poke Ball.

Squirtle blasted Lickitung with a pressurized spray of water, making it screech in pain as it was repelled. Jessie growled as her limited patience was no longer in play.

"Attack them!" she ordered.

All of Team Rocket's Pokemon, including a purple cobra named Arbok lunged at our heroes to try and take them out. But they were ready for them.

"Okay, everybody, let 'em have it!" Ash instructed.

"You too, Jangmo-o! Help them out!" Frost ordered.

 **"Pika… CHUUUUU!"** cried Pikachu as he unleashed a Thunderbolt attack.

Charizard roared as he shot a powerful Flamethrower attack, Bulbasaur contributed by shooting Razor Leaf, and Squirtle added a little more power using Water Gun. But that's not all.

Jangmo-o used Dragon Tail once again, but this time he launched an arc of pure dragon power into the mix. The attacks combined and hit all of Team Rocket's pokemon, sans Meowth, and sent them flying off into the sky with an audible ding.

"So long, ya bunch of crooks!" Frost quipped.

Team Rocket was left cowering in fear as Ash and Frost's Pokemon landed on the ground and gave them a nasty glare. They instantly knew what was coming next.

"I think we're about to have a blast…!" whimpered Jessie.

Totodile walked up and shot his most powerful Water Gun at the screaming Team Rocket, sending them flying into the sky in the same direction as the rest of their Pokemon. But this begs the question…

"What do we tell da boss now?" Meowth asked.

"You can make the call this time, Meowth. And just give him the message we ALWAYS have to give him!" Jessie ordered, not wanting to risk her neck.

As they flew out of sight, Team Rocket screamed what is known as their famous line. Well, close to it, at least.

 **"TEAM ROCKET'S MESSED THINGS UP AGAIN!"**

With the crooks gone, Totodile laughed in celebration of his latest accomplishment. Ash picked up the little gator in his arms and praised his great work.

"That was great, Totodile!"

"Tototdi!" he cheered.

"Well, no arrest." said Jenny.

Frost smirked at her and said "You sound disappointed."

And of course Brock had to go and be himself in this situation.

"You can take me into custody."

Finally, Frost had enough and smacked brock in the back of the head using his tail, knocking him to the ground.

"We're gonna need a leash for lover boy over here." he snarled.

"Glad we could help, officer." Ash said.

Jenny smiled and took Totodile from Ash.

"Thanks to all of you, a new Pokemon trainer is going to be very happy." Jenny said.

Ash nodded, knowing this was the truth. Frost too smiled and laughed as Jangmo-o decided to use his shoulder as a perch for a little while. Which he was happy to allow.

Back at Professor Oak's lab, the professor grumbled as his video phone rang. And right when his show was getting to the good part!

"Someone always calls during my soap operas!" Oak grumbled.

He was pleasantly surprised to see Ash and his friends on the other line.

"Hello there, professor Oak. How ya doing?" Ash greeted.

"I'm doing just fine." Oak replied.

"We finally made it to New Bark Town!" Ash reported.

"That's excellent news! Are you registered yet, Ash?" Oak asked.

"Not yet, but I ran into an old student of yours."

That's when Professor Elm appeared on the screen. He had a big grin as he held Totodile in his arms.

"Remember me, professor?"

"Yes, professor Elm!" Oak replied.

"I just want you to know that Ash was a tremendous help to me and everyone at my lab today. He's certainly done an outstanding job of training his Pokemon. Of course, I'd expect great things from someone trained by a superb teacher like yourself."

Ash and Misty looked at each other and merely shrugged. Frost didn't even want to touch this subject.

"Ash certainly deserves your praise, but I'm afraid you flatter me." Oak said.

"Now that I'm responsible for sending new trainers out just like you are, professor, I'm going to make it my goal to do a better job than you do! I-I mean, just as good a job as you do."

As and the others walked away to let the two professors catch up. After all, old friends tend to ramble when catching up with each other.

"They could be on for hours!" sighed Misty.

"Next time, I'll remember to reverse the charges." Ash said to himself.

While professor Elm was talking with Oak, he failed to notice Totodile walking away from him and towards Nurse Joy. But Frost and his new friends did.

"Hey, Nurse Joy." greeted Brock.

"Where did Professor Elm go?" she asked.

"I think he got a little distracted again." Misty replied.

Seeing professor Elm rambling away on the phone wasn't a new sight for the nurse. She's used to how he is by now.

"He'll be a while. In the meantime, let's do what you boys came here to do." Nurse Joy said to Ash and Frost.

The two teens nodded in agreement. They went over to a large computer where Nurse Joy inserted their Pokedexes and typed something on the keyboard.

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Frost Cold of The Highlands… Welcome to the Johto League!" it said in a computerized voice.

Nurse Joy gave them back their Pokedexes and gave them warm, encouraging smiles.

"Congratulations, Ash. You and Frost are now qualified and approved to become official participants in the Johto League." she said.

"Thank you very much, Nurse Joy!" Frost said gratefully.

"You kids will need copies of the Official Johto League Guidebook, so don't lose them."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy-"

Ash yelped as Brock sped over and took the book, that same goofy grin plastered on his face.

"I'll hold it close to my heart, just like I hold you!"

What a cheesy pick-up line. Am I right? Misty walked up to Ash and Frost before asking Nurse Joy about the league's rules.

"How many badges do Ash and Frost have to earn in this league?"

"Once they earn eight badges, they'll be able to enter and participate in the Johto Championship. I'd say the best place to start is the Violet Gym in Violet City." Nurse Joy replied.

"Well then, what're we waitin' for?" Frost asked. "Let's quit all this loiterin' around, and git ta fighyin'!"

As the four of them left the Pokemon Center and New Bark Town, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy and Professor Elm wished them all good luck in the league.

"Tomorrow morning, you get to meet your new trainer, Totodile. And I have a feeling you'll be best friends, just like Pikachu and Ash are. Or even like Frost and Jangmo-o." Professor Elm said to the crocodile hatchling.

And as our heroes set off for Violet City, they had no idea what tricks and traps await them on their path. But they'll face them without hesitation!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Moon Ball: Created using Yellow Apricorns. The Moon Ball works better on Pokemon that can evolve using a Moon Stone. (Nidoran, Jigglypuff, Nidorino, Nidorina, Clefairy and Skitty.)**_


End file.
